The Vacuum
by Sunset Love
Summary: Roxas has come to appreciate doing chores now. R&R. :D


**Sunset: **sorry. I'm kinda stuck on my sequel so I'm writing one-shots and stuff to keep you occupied. I got a new computer but I can't transfer over my ideas. D: Anyway, here's a little fic a thought up while….vacuuming! **  
**

**Roxas: **I'm doing the honors of saying the disclaimer. She doesn't own me, Kingdom Hearts, or Three Days Grace. And she says I'm OOC in this.**  
**

_

* * *

I feel it everyday it's all the same_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_It feels like everyday stays the same_

_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this..._

Roxas was humming and listening to one of his new favorite songs in his room, browsing through a magazine. He liked it because it's by Three Days Grace but it also helped him cope about his current break-up with his girlfriend, Namine. He didn't hear the knock on the door. Suddenly, he fell off his bed and onto the floor.

"Mom! What the hell did you kick me?"

"You're lazy and selfish. I'm sick of it. Get up and go vacuum the downstairs. Now!" Roxas got back up on his bed and continued to read his magazine. "Hell no." His iPod and magazine vanished before his eyes and were near the open window.

"You wouldn't do it," Roxas scoffed. His magazine was thrown out the window and landed on the sidewalk.

"This one is next. Go do it." Roxas sighed and went downstairs to get the vacuum. He turned it on and started to collect every dust bunny and cob web he saw. Although Roxas despised chores, this one seemed relaxing. His parents didn't like each other at all. They were constantly fighting and Roxas hated hearing them. Being an only child definitely had its cons. No one to confide with when your parents were fighting. He suddenly enjoyed vacuuming but he didn't know why.

**the next day,**

"Mom, can I go vacuum downstairs?," Roxas asked, a bit happier.

"Uh, sure. Go ahead."

"Okay, thanks Mom." She was shocked to see her son, asking to do chores. She liked how the break-up was affecting him. Roxas stopped vacuuming and was starting to put it away when he saw his dad walk in and slam the front door.

'_Never mind,'_ Roxas thought. '_They're just gonna fight'_ . He watched his dad walk around him. Well, around him, push him into a wall. Same difference. He heard his dad walk up the stairs and shut his parents' door. Then he only heard the song of the humming vacuum.

10 minutes later, he saw his parents come downstairs hand and hand. '_Thank goodness', _Roxas thought and sighed. '_They aren't fighting. Today anyway'_

Strangely enough, in 2 weeks, Roxas noticed his parents were starting to get along. They were talking more, eating dinner more and even hugging more. He still liked to vacuum because he liked to think without distractions.

**that night, **

Roxas had just finished vacuuming the stairs when he saw familiar headlights pull into the driveway. His dad came into the house calmly and made his way upstairs to the master bedroom. As much as Roxas hated to admit it, his dad didn't look normal. He had this look in his eyes. Roxas also noticed he had a piece of paper in his hand, like he was clutching onto it for dear life.

'_There goes the peace'_ Roxas thought. He clicked on the vacuum and went over the same spot 20 times. Roxas realized he liked vacuuming because it blocked out every noise. He couldn't listen to his iPod but he only heard the humming vacuum. He didn't have to hear his parents anymore. He silently rejoiced at his new discovery.

Only problem was…

That night, while Roxas was vacuuming, he didn't hear any noises come from upstairs.

He didn't hear the shouting get louder and louder.

He didn't hear the toppling of the furniture.

He didn't hear the gun fire.

**I thought of this while I was vacuuming and it sounded really good. It didn't come out as great as I planned but I liked it. Constructive critism and reviews make me very happy. Please no flames. Although, I make great fires with them. :D**


End file.
